WWE: You Take The Breath Right Out of Me
by soICONICx
Summary: The summary is in the beginning of Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

You Take The Breath Right Out Of Me

Storyline: Maria's mom and dad (Chris Jericho and Michelle McCool) were in a fatal car accident. Her dad died 30 min. after arriving to the hospital, and her mom dies an hour after arriving to the hospital. The only person she has left is her "boyfriend" Ted DiBiase. But when he puts her life in jepordy and she has a choice whether to end it all or to stay alive, the unexpected hero comes and choses for her.

CHAPTER 1 "Fatal"

*Maria at home watching tv. Her cell phone starts ringing.*

Maria-"Hello?"

Doctor-"Is this Maria Jericho?"

Maria-"Yes it is. Who is this?"

Doctor- "This is Dr. Stephen. Your mom and dad were just in a car accident and they don't have much time to live."

Maria-"WHAT?" *Starts Crying*

Doctor- They are staying at St. Morals Hospital."

Maria-"I'm on my way!"

*At the hosptial*

Maria-"Mom!"

Michelle-*Weak Voice* "Hey hon."

Maria-*Crying* Why? Why did this have to happen to my parents?"

Michelle-"I don't know hon. You came a little too late. Your father died already"

Maria-"WHAT?" *Starts crying harder*

Michelle-*Pats Maria's head* It's ok hon, you'll see him one day...*Eyes start closing*

Maria-"Mom? Can you promise me one thing?"

Michelle-"Anything..."

Maria-"Can you tell Dad that I love him. Tell him I didn't mean to say anything that I told him before."

Michelle-"I'll tell tim that"

Maria-"And don't forget, I love you Mom."

Michelle- "I love you...*Her eyes close*

Maria-*Starts crying. Pushes the nurse button*

Nurse-*On the intercom* Yes?

Maria-"Someone needs to come pick up my mom's body and take it to the mourge...*Starts crying harder*

Nurse-"We will send someone right now"

Maria-"Ok, Thanks."

*Lets go to Maria at home*

Maria-*Sitting on the couch crying. Her phone rings* Hello?

Ted-"Why are you crying?

Maria-"My mom and dad just died and I have nowhere to go!"

Ted-"Big Deal. Suck it up. You can live by yourself. Your a big girl, aren't you?"

Maria-"Can I come live with you?"

Ted-"HECK NO!"

Maria-"Some boyfriend you are..."

Ted-"What did you say?"

Maria-"I said that we are done! I'm done with all your bull crap. Don't ever think about seeing me again!"*Hangs up phone"

Ted-"UGH!" *Hangs up phone*

Maria-*Crying* WHY ME?


	2. Chapter 2

WWE/You Take The Breath Right Out of Me/

Chapter 2 "The Unexpected"

*Maria at school sitting at a lunch table by herself crying*

Jeff-*Walks over and sets his tray on the table*

Maria-*Looks up and see's Jeff*

Jeff-"You mind if I sit here?"

Maria-"Sure..."

Jeff-" Why are you crying?"

Maria-"This week has been hectic"

Jeff-"What do you mean?"

Maria-"MY MOM AND DAD DIED YESTERDAY!" *Starts crying more*

Jeff-"Really? I'm so sorry for you... If you need someone, i'm right here...I've been your friend ever since we were born, don't forget it."

Maria-"You're the only one in my life right now that still cares about me"

Jeff-"What happened with Ted? Isn't he your boyfriend?"

Maria-"Not anymore...I don't have a place to stay, and I asked him if I could stay at his house, and he said no.

Jeff-"If you need a place to stay, you can live with me Ria."

Maria-"Thanks Jeff!" *hugs him* "I love you!"

Jeff-"I love you too...I'm soo lucky to have you as a friend"

*After school. Maria and Jeff at Maria's house*

Maria-*Packing her stuff* "Thanks for letting me stay with you..."

Jeff-"Your welcome. Anything for my best friend"

Maria-*Done packing* There's 2 more things I need to do...

Jeff-"And what would they be?"

Maria-*Runs to her mom's and dad's room and gets a box of matches and gets a picture of her mom and dad*

Jeff-"What are you going to do with those matches?"

Maria-"You'll see!"*puts picture in her suitcase, takes Jeff's hand and runs outside. She lights a few matches and throws them at the house. The house burns down*

Jeff-*Why did you do that?"

Maria-"Because..."


	3. Chapter 3

WWE You Take The Breath Right Out Of Me

Chapter 3 "Regret"

*Jeff and Maria sitting on Jeff's bed*

Maria-"Why couldn't God pick someone else's parents!"

Jeff-"I don't know Ria."

Maria-*Puts her head on Jeff's shoulder* I'm starting to get depressed..."

Jeff-"It was hard when my mom died in a car accident. I never met my dad in my whole life either. I know how you feel."

Maria-"I just wish that I didn't say the things that I said to my Dad..."

Jeff-" What did you say?"

Maria-"I said that he was the worst father ever and I wish he would die. I never ment so say anything like that! I was just so angry!" *Starts crying*

Jeff-*Pats her head* "It's ok Ria...One day you will meet him and you can tell him that you love him and he's the best father ever."

Maria-"I guess you're right." *Yawns* "I think I'm gonna go to bed right now..."

Jeff-"It's only 8:30!"

Maria-"Yeah, I know, but I just got a lot of things on my mind that I need to deal with..."

Jeff-"Ok."

Maria-"Good-night Jeff." *Kisses him on the cheek*

Jeff-"Goodnight Ria-Kins..."


	4. Chapter 4

You Take The Breath Right Out Of Me

Chapter 4 "Life or Death"

*Jeff and Maria stitting at the lunch table at school*

Jeff-"How has your day been so far?"

Maria-"Same old, same old..."

Jeff-"Lighten up Ria! You look real depressed..."

Maria-"Thats because I am!"

Jeff-"I know how you feel. When my mom died, I felt that there was no point in living anymore. Then I did what my mom would want me to do. I was happy. I always kept her memories with me. I also carry around a picture of her in my pocket."

Maria-"I guess you're right..."

Ted-*Walks up to Jeff* WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Maria-"I'm not your girlfriend anymore..."

Jeff-"Well, why are you worried about her? You obviously don't give a crap about her..."

Ted-" YOU SHUT UP!"

Maria-"DON'T TELL HIM TO SHUT UP!"

Teacher-*Walks up* Is everything all right here?

Ted-"Yes it is"

Maria-"NO IT'S NOT!"

Teacher-"May i talk tou you in private Maria?

Maria-"Sure..."


	5. Chapter 5

**You Take The Breath Right Out of Me **

**Chapter 5 "Trouble"**

***Maria and the princaple in the office***

**Teacher: "What was all that about, Maria? I could hear you from down the hallway! **

**Maria was getting angry. She couldn't take this anymore. All this stress and the loss of her parents were driving her crazy. She felt like she should just kill herself. No one would probably care...**

**Maria: MY LIFE HAS BEEN HARD LATELY! MY PARENTS DIED THIS WEEK IN A CAR ACCIDENT! MY GRADES ARE BAD, AND I'LL PROBABLY NOT BE ABLE TO GRADUATE THIS YEAR WITH EVERYONE ELSE!**

**Teacher: Maybe if you would like to talk to the counselor...**

**Maria: NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO NO GOD DAMN COUNSELOR!**

**Teacher: How about you just leave the school, Maria. Who are you staying with so I can call them and tell them to go pick you up?**

**Maria: I'm staying with Jeff. Jeff Hardy.**

**Teacher: Oh, really..Well, you have been suspended for 2 weeks...so...**

**Maria: I really don't give a crap now..*Storms out of the school.***

**Jeff: *Notices Maria leaving the school* Ria? Where are you going? **

**Maria:*Turns to Jeff and mouths, "Goodbye, Jeff. I'll miss you..."* She leaves***

**Jeff: *Starts running toward her***


End file.
